Sequel: Apakah Kau Tahu?
by Aglaea Dhichan
Summary: Apakah kau tahu sejak awal aku selalu memperhatikanmu? Melihatmu tertawa, cemberut, gelisah. Kau membuatku terpana. Kau benar-benar telah menyihirku dengan segala keindahan yang ada di dirimu. AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Pendek, RnR Please?


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Sasuke. Sasuke punya… saya –direbus idup-idup.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, Gaje, Pendek, Kacau.**

**A/N:**

**Fic ini adalah sequel dari Apakah Kau Tahu yang sebelumnya. Ini berisikan sudut pandang Sasuke tentang kejadian yang sudah di tulis Naruto di fic prequelnya. Jadi yang belum baca prequelnya harus baca dulu fic itu baru baca fic ini. Semoga Minna-san mengerti dan menyukai keseluruhan seri fic ini. Kalau ada yang bingung silahkan tanya Dhi. XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Apakah kau tahu sejak awal aku selalu memperhatikanmu? Melihatmu tertawa, cemberut, gelisah. Kau membuatku terpana. Kau benar-benar telah menyihirku dengan segala keindahan yang ada di dirimu.

Apakah kau tahu aku sungguh ingin lebih mengenalmu? Bagaimana hal itu dapat terwujud sedangkan kita baru kenal? Aku tahu kau tidak akan langsung terbuka kepadaku. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengetahui seluk beluk dirimu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak akan menggunakan cara yang aneh-aneh karena aku ini seorang Uchiha yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabatnya di muka umum. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apakah kau tahu perasaanku saat kau tidak sengaja melempar bola basket ke wajahku? Aku kesal dan rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh kepalaku. Tapi kekesalan itu hilang dan digantikan rasa senang karena aku melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajahmu. Kau benar-benar memesonakan diriku, Naruto.

Apakah kau tahu karena insiden bola basket itu aku jadi punya suatu ide? Tampaknya otakku ini tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan jika mengenai masalah percintaan. Ideku itu adalah akan terus mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Mungkin kau akan risih karena aku mengikutimu, tapi itulah tujuanku. Jika kau risih dan segera menegurku, aku akan terus mengelak. Hal itu pasti membuatmu penasaran sehingga semakin lama kita semakin dekat karena kau sangat ingin tahu penyebabku mengikutimu. Ya, semoga saja rencana anehku ini bisa berhasil.

Apakah kau tahu betapa senangnya aku karena rencana awal itu sukses? Sungguh tidak meleset dari semua perkiraanku. Aku akan terus membuatmu bingung, Dobe. Semoga saja hubungan kita tidak hanya sampai disini dan semoga saja semua rencanaku selanjutnya bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Apakah kau tahu rencanaku berikutnya? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan sekarang aku akan memperhatikanmu secara terang-terangan saat makan siang. Aku akan memperhatikanmu dengan sedikit memberikan death glare khas klan Uchiha. Lagi-lagi rencana aneh yang muncul. Tapi apa boleh buat, otakku tidak mau diajak kerja sama, hanya ide-ide aneh yang dikeluarkan otakku ini. Aku akan mencoba rencana ini, siapa tahu berhasil.

Apakah kau tahu aku heran karena selama seminggu aku memperhatikanmu makan siang kau hanya memakan ramen? Apa tidak bosan hanya memakan ramen saja? Tapi disamping itu, aku suka melihatmu sedang makan. Kau selalu makan terburu-buru sehingga kau tersedak. Kelakuanmu itu seperti belum makan selama seminggu saja. Selain itu, aku juga senang saat kau memelototiku karena aku terus memperhatikanmu, apakah kau tahu matamu itu seperti mau keluar? Hahaha aku harus benar-benar menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa dan tetap mempertahankan topeng stoicku ini. Apakah kau tahu kau membuat hidupku lebih berwarna?

Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku suka menyeringai ke arahmu? Selain aku ingin mengejekmu karena kau selalu kalah dariku, aku suka karena aku senang melihatmu memajukan bibir. Betapa aku ingin menyentuh bibir itu, mengelusnya dengan ibu jariku, dan mengecupnya lem, akh, hentikan! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam. Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke, tenang.

Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya punya fansgirl? Menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar risih diperlakukan begitu. Mereka memanggil-manggil namaku, menggodaku, memujaku secara berlebihan. Ugh, menjijikan! Apakah kau tahu death glare Uchiha sangat membantuku untuk mengusir mereka? Untuk yang satu ini, aku bersyukur karena aku keturunan Klan Uchiha.

Dobe, apakah kau tahu betapa gugupnya aku ketika tidak sengaja memegang tanganmu saat mengambil penghapus tadi? Aku terkejut dengan kehalusan kulitmu. Saat tersadar dan segera melepaskan tanganmu, aku takut kau marah karena aku memegangnya terlalu lama, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Coba kau lihat wajahmu waktu itu, ada semburat merah menghiasi pipimu saat kau kembali mengerjakan kegiatanmu. Aku rasa aku tidak salah lihat. Kau tahu, Dobe, aku senang bisa memegang tangan halusmu walaupun itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan.

Apakah kau tahu aku mulai ragu dengan perasaanku ini? Aku khawatir kau tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Yang ada kau akan menjauhiku karena aku ini menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi bukankah cinta itu tidak memandang gender ya? Hufh… aku rasa aku harus berpikir sejenak dan aku akan lebih menjaga jarak denganmu. Untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa bertengkar lagi dan aku hanya akan berbicara seperlunya denganmu. Maafkan aku, Naruto.

Apakah kau tahu betapa marahnya aku saat ada gosip bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Sakura? Siapa sih yang menyebarkannya? Pasti ada yang melihatku kemarin saat Sakura menabrakku dan hampir tejatuh ke belakang. Refleks, aku mengkapnya dan posisi saat itu seperti aku ingin menciumnya. Padahal saat aku menyadari posisi itu, aku langsung melepaskannya dan dia terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Orang yang menyebarkan gosip ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Lebih baik aku diamkan saja gosip itu, nanti juga hilang. Tampaknya karena gosip ini kau juga sudah mulai menjauhiku, Dobe. Aku rasa kau melakukan ini karena kau berpikir penyebab aku menjauhimu adalah karena aku berpacaran dengan Sakura, benar tidak? Ya, begini lebih baik. Tujuan awalku kan agar hubungan kita semakin renggang. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Naruto.

Apakah kau tahu tanpa sadar aku mulai memperhatikanmu lagi? Bahkan saat pelajaran olahraga tadi kau memergokiku. Aku mulai berpikir, jika terus menjauhimu, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Jika mendekatimu lagi dan menyatakan perasaanku, aku khawatir kau akan menganggapku aneh dan menjauhiku. Aku sungguh bingung. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan mendekatimu lagi. Persetan jika kau akan menganggap aku aneh. Aku akan terus berusaha agar kau bisa menerima cintaku ini.

Apakah kau tahu aku senang karena kita bisa dekat lagi seperti dulu? Aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mendekatimu lagi. Aku tidak tahan jika harus menjaga jarak lebih lama lagi denganmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Semoga saja saat aku menyatakan cinta, kau akan menerimaku.

Apakah kau tahu aku memberikan perhatian lebih terhadapmu? Apakah kau tahu aku sedang berusaha mengambil hatimu? Apa kau menyadarinya? Aku sudah berusaha lebih ramah terhadapmu, tapi juga tetap sesekali membuatmu jengkel agar kau tidak mencurigaiku. Aku harap kau senang dengan perubahanku ini dan aku harap kau menyadari hal ini. Lusa, aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah kau duga, Dobe. Bersiaplah!

Apakah kau tahu perasaanku saat itu? Saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu di atap sekolah? Aku benar-benar gugup, gelisah, was-was, semua perasaan buruk campur aduk di pikiranku. Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika kau menolakku dan setelah itu menjauhiku? Akh, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu! Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku lagi untuk mendapatkan cintamu, Dobe. Aku terus saja meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau akan membalas cintaku, oleh karena itu aku bisa melakukan hal ini. Taukah kamu seluruh perasaan-perasaan buruk itu hilang saat aku melihatmu datang? Kau memberikan cengiran khasmu yang biasa saat sudah berada di hadapanku. Apakah setelah ini aku masih bisa mendapatkan cengiran itu? Hentikan berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke! Kau harus tetap yakin bahwa Ia akan menerima cintamu. Ayo, fokus, Sasuke! Aku harus berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan. Maka tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menyatakan hal itu. Cengiranmu hilang digantikan dengan wajah bingung, kau juga berkata terbata-bata. Semua itu membuatku tertawa dan rasa gugupku hilang seketika karena ekspresimu itu. Apakah kau tahu aku sangat kaget saat kau mengangguk? Mengangguk, berarti itu artinya… ya. Oh, Kami-sama terima kasih karena orang yang aku cintai ternyata juga mencintaiku. Semoga hubungan kami berjalan dengan lancar. Naruto, apakah kau tahu hari itu sungguh hari yang menyenangkan bagiku? Pasti kau juga senangkan?

Apakah kau tahu, Dobe? Saat ini aku juga sedang menulis di buku diary kita. Tentu tidak dengan senyum-senyum seperti dirimu. Aku menulis ini agar kau tahu kebenaran pada saat itu dan kesungguhan perasaanku padamu. Aku senang kau sekarang ada di sisiku. Naruto, kau membuat hidupku lebih berarti dan penuh makna.

With Love,

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Maaf kalau ada typo. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan Minna-san.

Disina ada beberapa adegan yang nggak ada di prequelnya tapi ini kan memang sudut pandangnya Sasuke -ngeles-. Maaf kalau Minna-san bingung.

Errr... Adakah yang bersedia untuk mereview??


End file.
